1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of hairdressing scissors that can be releasably connected with another pair of hairdressing scissors. The present invention also relates to a hairdressing scissor assembly comprising a plurality of pair of scissors that are releasably connected with one another for cutting and/or thinning hair into a particular style in which the plurality of pair of scissors cut and/or thin hair by an amount different from one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 of the drawings illustrates a conventional hairdressing scissor assembly that comprises a plurality of pair of scissors 30 combined together by a common pivot for cutting and/or thinning hair by a larger area. Nevertheless, each pair of scissors 30 cannot be detached from each other such that the user cannot determine the number of scissors. Namely, it is impossible or at least very difficult for the user to control the overall width of hair cut by the scissor assembly. In addition, it is very difficult for the user to cut and/or thin hair by a different amount by each pair of scissors 30, as all of the pairs of scissors are aligned with each other at their tips.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pair of hairdressing scissors that can be easily and releasably attached to another pair of hairdressing scissors such that the user may control the number of pairs of hairdressing scissors on demand.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.